


April Fools!

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had the perfect plan for this years' April 1st. He was going to prank his boyfriend, Erik. Would he execute it well, or screw it all up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools!

The plan was set. Tomorrow was April Fools' Day and Charles had informed all of the students what his plan was when Erik was out training. This first of April was sure to be hilarious.

*****

"Good mornin', you." Erik said. His voice was deeper and his accent was thickened by his long sleep. Charles rolled over on their shared bed to look at his boyfriend. The telepath took in the sight of him; Erik's hair was ruffled from sleeping, his green eyes seemed to nearly glow in the early morning light, and he was smiling gently at Charles. Not to mention the majority of his toned torso that was visible.

 

It was too bad that it was April Fools' Day.

 

"Good morning, darling." Charles replied, leaning up onto his elbows to give Erik a quick kiss before getting out of bed. He had a lot of mental work to do today, not that Erik knew about that.

 

Quickly, Charles got dressed and left the room. If Erik looked like that today, it would definitely be harder to make him look different than he did. The telepath couldn't think like that; he had to be committed to this prank through and through, or it wouldn't work.

 

After eating a small breakfast of toast and orange juice, Charles carried a small plate and another glass for Erik up to their room. Erik was asleep again, sprawled across the whole space of the bed. He usually did this when Charles got up early. 

 

The comforter had fallen onto the floor and the sheets were all twisted and bunched up around Erik's waist. To keep himself clear headed, Charles spread the comforter over the mostly exposed sleeper. Then, he shook Erik's shoulder to wake him up.

 

"Hmm?" he murmured, eyes still shut.

 

"I've made you breakfast." Charles said. He felt guilty that this was probably the only nice thing he was going to do for his boyfriend today.

 

Slowly, the taller of the two sat up and wrapped the navy colored comforter around him. Then, he ate the toast and drank the juice in peaceful silence. He grabbed Charles' wrist as he went to take the dirty dishes down to the kitchen.

 

"You forgot somethin'." Erik said. Charles smiled, leaned down, and kissed his boyfriend. Then, he pulled away and went to the door.

 

"I love you." Charles said, making sure to lock eyes with his other half.

 

"I love you more." Erik answered immediately.

 

As Charles closed the door, he caught a glimpse of the wide grin that Erik had. Charles groaned at himself. Why did his boyfriend have to look so adorable today of all days?

 

Sighing, the telepath put away the dirty dishes and then began the beginning of the end. Sadly, he went to his office and sat down at his desk. The idea had seemed funny at first, but now Charles felt extremely guilty and he hadn't even started the prank yet.

 

Then, as he heard Erik coming down the stairs, Charles got up from his desk and latched his mind onto his boyfriend's. The prank was cruel, as he thought about it, but it was too late to stop it now. Everyone had agreed to play along, so now Charles had to.

 

Charles was almost dissapointed that his boyfriend was not in his usual pajamas. His pajamas usually being the lack of any clothes besides his underwear. Instead, he had thrown on his usual jeans and a black turtleneck. Following his taller friend, Charles manipulated him into believing that he was entirely alone in the giant mansion. That everyone was gone without a trace. To be honest, abandonment probably wasn't a good prank, especially for Erik.

 

Erik didn't seem to mind at first, but then when he couldn't find even Charles he began to get angry. He thought that something bad had happened to him and hurried into Charles' office. The telepath followed, curious. The students luckily ignored the two mutants as they had been told to do.

 

"Charles!? Damned telepath! Where the hell did everyone go!?" Erik yelled, frustrated. He slammed his palms onto Charles' desk in anger, bowing his head. Charles nearly let his focus slip due to the increased guilt he felt.

 

"If you can hear me, know that I'm fuckin' pissed at you." Erik muttered, seeming to catch on. It seemed that Charles hadn't expected his boyfriend to catch on quite so quickly.

 

Suddenly, Erik began to project his thoughts in case his boyfriend was nearby. At first, Erik thought of innocent moments of them together that made the telepath's heart soar. Erik was thinking of little moments when they shared a smile or after they recruited a new student.

 

Just as Charles began to smile, Erik's thoughts turned scandalous in an instant. The taller of the two began to think of moments that the two shared when no one else was around. Erik projected things that the either of them had never told to anyone or shown anyone before. It made Charles face and neck grow red instantly. The last thing Erik thought of before Charles gasped and gave himself away, was of the telepath and Erik in their bed. He had been asleep, curled up to his boyfriend's chest. Erik had begun to sing to his sleeping Charles, and it was in German. Why was he only now being made aware that this had ever happened?

 

Charles' eyes teared up as he gasped, and released the hold he had on Erik's surroundings. Erik continued to project the memory as he turned around to face his other half.

 

As the memory faded, Charles spoke up gently, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing? Your voice is incredible."

 

"You never asked." he grumbled, stepping forward and grabbing Charles by the scarf. He yanked him up to the tips of his toes so that he could kiss him deeply. Charles breath was taken away at the sheer emotion he felt from Erik without even reading his mind.

 

Pulling away, Erik warned his boyfriend, "Do that to me again, and I won't touch you for a week."

 

"You couldn't last a day, Erik." Charles scoffed, still blushing.

 

"Shut up." he huffed, wiping the unnoticed tear off Charles' cheek. Crying made his eyes somehow even bluer than they already are.

 

"I suppose it's too late to say April Fools?" Charles asked, grabbing Erik's hand as he wiped at his tear. He held the larger man's hand there and shut his eyes.

 

Erik chuckled, "You're the fuckin' mind reader; you tell me."


End file.
